


Where We're Meant to Be

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa practically spent their life together - from childhood, to middle school, to high school. Throughout his life, Iwaizumi has known he finds Oikawa pretty - but it isn't until high school that he accepts just how deep those feelings go.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Where We're Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenlittlenumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlittlenumbers/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SKY!! Here's a little IwaOi piece for you. I hope you like it, and just remember we love you so much!!! 
> 
> xoxo  
> Luna

“Stupid Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted, glaring down at his friend who sat curled around his bruising leg. “You need to watch where you’re going, stupid!” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines. Tears fill his eyes as he rubs at his leg. “It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t see that rock there!” 

Iwaizumi huffs as he crosses his arms and looks away. He and Oikawa were currently running through the shaded areas near his home; a net was held securely in his fist and a plastic cage was resting against his hip. It was the weekend, allowing him and Oikawa to roam about freely before they needed to return to grade school the following week. Oikawa was never a fan of bugs, but he always insisted on joining Iwaizumi in his hunts. 

Kneeling down, Iwaizumi looks at the red mark on Oikawa’s leg and runs his fingers over the injured skin gently. “Stupid Oikawa. You need to be more careful. You’re always getting hurt.” 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffs. Iwaizumi helps Oikawa to his feet and glares at him. 

“Will you be more careful?” 

“Yes, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and begins to turn around to walk away before his hand is being tugged on. He turns to find Oikawa still teary-eyed, fingers tightening around his hand. Iwaizumi’s cheek puffs in annoyance but allows it. Intertwining their fingers, Iwaizumi continues forward, dragging Oikawa behind him. 

When the day begins to color in orange and yellow of the distant sunset, the duo make their way back to Iwaizumi’s house. 

“I’m going to tell everyone in our class that you cried like a baby.” Iwaizumi laughs. Oikawa pouts at his best friend. 

“I did not!” 

“Did too!” 

“Oh, yeah? I’ll tell everyone you like bugs!” 

“Stupid Oikawa. That’s not a bad thing.” 

“Yes it is! None of the girls in class will like you if they know you touch bugs!” Oikawa shoots back. 

“So? Girls are gross anyway!” Iwaizumi shouts. 

“Iwa-chan! You won’t get a girlfriend if you keep saying that!” Oikawa gasps. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t care. I don’t want a stupid girlfriend anyway.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms. 

“How will you get married then, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, head tilting in confusion. 

“I don’t want to get married,” the spiky haired kid shrugs. “Girls aren’t very interesting.” 

“I think they’re pretty!” Oikawa beams. Iwaizumi huffs in annoyance, looking away. 

“Stupid Oikawa.” 

Oikawa studies Iwaizumi’s angry figure walking next to him. His beaming smile softly falls into a gentle smile for his friend. “I think you’re pretty too, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi feels his face flush in embarrassment. “Stupid Oikawa! Boys can’t be pretty!” 

“Why not?” Oikawa asks, confused. “I think you’re very pretty. Definitely a lot prettier than the girls from our class.” 

Iwaizumi’s arms uncross to swing at Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa yelps and rubs his arm with a pout. 

“So mean, Iwa-chan! I’m telling you that you’re pretty and you hit me!” the brunette whines. 

“Boys can’t be pretty,” Iwaizumi mumbles to himself. His cheeks burning are a big reminder of Oikawa’s words and how they embarrassed him. His pout grows deeper. 

Oikawa leans forward into Iwaizumi’s line of sight. “Don’t you think I’m pretty, Iwa-chan?” 

“Stupid Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yells. “ _ Boys can’t be pretty!” _

“But I’m your best friend,” Oikawa says softly. “You can think your best friend is pretty.” 

Iwaizumi grows quiet, halting in his steps.  _ Maybe Oikawa is right. Can my best friend be a boy and I still think he’s pretty?  _ His eyes shift over to his friend who’s already looking at him. Their gaze locks into place as Iwaizumi thinks.  _ It’s not like I find any of the girls pretty in our class. And the other boys are just boys. But stupid Oikawa is very pretty…. _

Iwaizumi places one hand on his hip and the other points to Oikawa. “Okay. I’ve decided! I think you’re pretty. But you’re the only person I think is pretty so you can’t tell anyone else. Or I’ll kick your ass!”

Oikawa blinks in surprise for a few moments before giggling. “Always so violent, Iwa-chan! Okay, I won’t tell anyone.” He grins at his friend. “ _ I _ think  _ you’re _ pretty and  _ you _ think  _ I’m _ pretty. You know what happens next?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at his friend. “We get married!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows scrunch together in annoyance as he pushes his friend. “Stupid Oikawa! Boys can’t get married!” He yells angrily. 

Oikawa continues to grin in Iwaizumi’s direction as they continue their walking. “Just watch, Iwa-chan! I’m going to marry you someday!” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi reach Iwaizumi’s home - Oikawa chanting about his future marriage to his best friend and Iwaizumi threatening to hurt Oikawa. That same night, with the two friends tucked into their respective sleeping bags in Iwaizumi’s room, Iwaizumi ponders what Oikawa said. 

Marrying his best friend didn’t seem like the worst idea in the world. It would save him from having to talk to any of the gross girls in his class and meant he got to keep his best friend by his side. He glances at the brunette who is sleeping with his mouth wide open and snoring. 

It certainly wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

____________________________________

Iwaizumi is waiting around the bend of the middle school building, kicking his feet against the concrete beneath him. He sighs as he looks towards the corner of the wall, hoping his best friend’s body will be seen coming around the corner. When no such thing happens, he sighs again and turns his attention back to his feet. 

After another few minutes of leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, Iwaizumi hears a laugh next to him. 

“Iwa-chan. Are you purposefully trying to look attractive for the girls in our class?” Oikawa smirks, crossing his arms. He’s leaning on his hip, a bright pink envelope poking out from between his clenched fingers. 

“Shut up, moron,” Iwaizumi retorts, pushing himself from the wall. “How did it go?” 

Oikawa shrugs. “It wasn’t that bad. I expected it to go differently. She told me how she felt and asked if I could return her feelings.” He waves the letter in front of his face. 

“What did you say?” Iwaizumi asks, trying his hardest to keep the curiosity from his voice. 

A flash of humor passes in Oikawa’s eyes. “Jealous, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi glares at his friend and turns to walk away. Oikawa’s laughter sounds from behind him as he falls into pace with Iwaizumi. 

“I said no,” Oikawa hums with a smile. “I’m not interested in dating her.” 

“Good. You should put your focus on volleyball,” Iwaizumi comments. 

Oikawa nods. “Like what you’re doing, right?” 

Iwaizumi looks to Oikawa. “What are you talking about?” 

“Last week you had a girl confess to you too. But you said no. So, are you also choosing not to date to focus on the volleyball club?” 

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I guess so. I’m also not interested. I don’t understand what has the others in our class so hung up on females.” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls out in a sing-song tone. “Saving your interest for our marriage?” 

Iwaizumi scoffs. “You’re a dumbass.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Do you  _ want  _ me to kick your ass?” Iwaizumi threatens. Oikawa smirks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Iwaizumi lifts his legs and swings it to kick at Oikawa. Oikawa grunts in pain and glares at his friend. 

“Dumbass. You should be focused on volleyball. We graduate soon, and we  _ both  _ need to make it onto Seijoh’s team.” 

“And we will,” Oikawa agrees. He stretches his arms above his head and leans his head back against his hands. “With you by my side, Iwa-chan, I can do anything.” 

Iwaizumi feels himself blush. The two walk in silence together, heading in the direction of their homes. Iwaizumi glances at his best friend, who is still walking with his hands behind his head and looking at the sky above. Oikawa is the first to break the silence. 

“You’re still the prettiest person I’ve ever met, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says in a quiet voice. Iwaizumi looks over at Oikawa and sees the brunette already looking at him. 

“The girl back there seems really pretty,” Iwaizumi replies. 

“Yeah, she is,” Oikawa agrees. “But you’re prettier.” 

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh as he playfully punches Oikawa. “Dumbass.” 

“Do you still think I’m pretty, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks softly. Normally, Iwaizumi would retort in an annoyed tone and make some move to hit the boy next to him. But Iwaizumi has known Oikawa for a long time - he caught on to the underlying vulnerability in his best friend’s voice. Oikawa was doing his best to ask in as much of a nonchalant tone as possible. What he was failing to do, however, was lock Iwaizumi out of a place he had already made his home in. 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and nods. If Oikawa could, though unconsciously, let his guard down around his best friend, he could do the same. 

“Yes, Oikawa. I still think you’re very pretty.” Iwaizumi feels his heart skip a beat at the small smile that comes across Oikawa’s lips. His heart practically halts as Oikawa drops his arms and lets his fingers brush against his own, making his hands twitch. 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers.

“Whatever. Dumbass.” 

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiles. “Don’t forget that one day, I intend on marrying you!” 

“You aren’t going to want to marry me.” Iwaizumi scoffs. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because,” Iwaizumi responds in an it-should-be-obvious tone. “One of these days, you’ll find a girl to fall in love with and you’ll marry her instead.” 

“Impossible,” Oikawa says immediately, waving his hands in the air as though physically brushing off what Iwaizumi said. “I haven’t met a single girl who catches my attention more than you do.” 

“Just give it time,” Iwaizumi mumbles wryly. “You’ll see.” 

Oikawa stops his walking and looks at his best friend. Iwaizumi stops as well, turning to stare at Oikawa. The brunette approaches Iwaizumi, making his heart beat rapidly. When Oikawa stops, it’s close enough that Iwaizumi feels as though he’s drowning in Oikawa’s eyes. 

“It’ll always be you, Iwa-chan,” he says softly. “I’m sure of it.” 

Iwaizumi’s breath catches in his throat at the resounding truth immersed in Oikawa’s words. Curtains of sincerity fall upon the brunette's eyes, making Iwaizumi gulp. 

“Okay,” he whispers. 

Oikawa, satisfied with Iwaizumi’s acceptance, steps back and continues down the path. “Glad that’s settled. Now come on, I’m starving.”

Iwaizumi shakes himself of his stupor and grunts. 

“Tch. Dumbass.” 

______________________________________

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking home from their school’s gym, bodies heavy with the loss of defeat. They lost to Karasuno; something neither of them thought possible, despite Iwaizumi’s constant reminders not to get too carried away in their assumed victory. After their loss, their meal with the other third years, their unofficial practice, and the tears of accepting their season being over, the two best friends were drained and hollow. 

This didn’t stop Iwaizumi from reassuring Oikawa of his talent and skill, promising their continued grind of helping each other grow even when they separate for university. They had an unspoken promise to each other - one that will continuously keep their competitive spirit aflame. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, for as long as they could remember, grew together, side by side, and heart by heart. Now, as their futures loomed over their heads, the duo were forced to accept that they would have to continue to grow separately. 

When the best friends reached Oikawa’s home first, Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi. 

“Get some rest, shittykawa. It’s been an exhausting day,” Iwaizumi murmurs in the darkness, eyes finding his friends. Oikawa’s chest rose and fell in deep breaths, eyes puffy from their previous crying, and lip caught between his teeth. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says softly, reaching for Oikawa’s arms. “Don’t start overthinking it. You did everything you could to stop them from winning. They had a resolve that no one, not even the great Oikawa Tooru, could break.” 

Oikawa sniffs, eyes filling with tears again. “Yeah,” he croaks, voice breaking. Iwaizumi, without thinking, pulls Oikawa by the arm and into his embrace. As soon as Oikawa makes contact with Iwaizumi’s body, a broken sob falls from his lips. 

Iwaizumi clutches onto Oikawa as tightly as he can as the taller man buries his face into his best friend’s neck. The pair cling to each other for dear life as the pain of the day’s events wash over them. Soon, Iwaizumi finds himself crying into Oikawa’s shoulder, tears burning a path down his cheeks. They comfort each other in ways they only know how - away from the pitying eyes of their teammates, their coaches, and the roaring audience. Properly mourning their high school volleyball careers in the best way they know - with each other. 

After some time of silent cries and sobs of distress, they pull away - Iwaizumi resting his hands on Oikawa’s waist and Oikawa wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“I’m sorry for letting you down, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers. “I tried so hard to keep the ball going…”

“I know you did,” Iwaizumi murmurs. He sighs. “We all did.”

“Now it’s over for us,” Oikawa sniffles. Iwaizumi gently pinches Oikawa’s side.    
  
“Don’t you dare say that. I don’t know what the future holds for me, but I don’t ever want to hear you say it’s over for you. Understand me?” 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa cries. 

“You are the most talented person I have ever met. You have so much determination to always be the best in everything you do - especially volleyball. We lost today. Fine. We’re going to lose sometimes. But I know for damn sure that this isn’t the end for you. You have so much talent, so much potential to become better than what you are now. And I’ll be damned if you think I’m going to let you let that go to waste. You have so much waiting ahead of you, Tooru. Don’t give up now.” 

Oikawa is crying again, eyes cast down to their feet as Iwaizumi talks. Lifting one hand, Iwaizumi uses it to raise Oikawa’s face to meet his. Their eyes lock and Iwaizumi sends a genuine smile towards his best friend. “Do you remember what you told me in middle school? That with me by your side, you felt like you could do anything. If that’s true, then keep going. Keep going until you show all those fuckers what Oikawa Tooru can really do. And I’ll be here, by your side, the whole time.” 

Oikawa is silent, tears steadily falling down his cheeks again as he processes Iwaizumi’s words. Before Iwaizumi could tell what was happening, he felt Oikawa’s fingers tighten behind his neck and pull his body forward. He blinks, processing what was happening, before his eyes go wide. 

Oikawa’s lips are pressed against his. They’re warm, they’re soft and they’re… _ everything _ Iwaizumi imagined them to be. His eyes focus on Oikawa’s face; Oikawa whose eyes are closed and nose is red. He’s fumbling in his head, trying to catch up, trying to  _ move  _ something,  _ anything _ to reciprocate what Oikawa is giving him - but he finds himself short-circuiting. 

Oikawa pulls away, eyes blinking open slowly. “Iwa-chan?”

“I-..you.. _ kiss _ -” Iwaizumi stutters, face growing red.  _ Why can’t he fucking talk?! _

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggles quietly. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard you so speechless. Was the kiss that good?” 

Iwaizumi feels himself snap back together. “Shittykawa! Shut up!” 

“There’s my Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sings. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and, now that he is able to fully function again, presses his lips back against Oikawa’s. They kiss under the moonlight - rays of white giving them a spotlight of their own as they embrace each other. Iwaizumi’s mind is melting into puddles of happiness at finally being able to kiss his best friend. It wasn’t something he ever realized he wanted up until this point - up until he could feel those soft lips moving against his own. But he knew that he would never, not even in his wildest dreams, pass up the chance to do this again. 

When they pull away, they’re both grinning, blushing idiots, looking at each other shyly. “Do you....do you want to just spend the night here?” Oikawa asks softly. “I really don’t want to be alone right now - and you haven’t spent the night over in such a long time…” 

Iwaizumi smiles, kissing Oikawa’s cheek. “You’re so needy, you know that?” 

“Yes, I do,” Oikawa agrees. “And you did too! But you’re still here with me, so the joke is on you.” 

“Yeah, well,” Iwaizumi says. “I made my home with you a long time ago. I think I’ve known for a long time that I’m, well, in love with you. It would make sense seeing as literally  _ no girl  _ has ever managed to get my attention - not even a little bit. And as attractive as the other guys in our class are, none of them compare to you. You’ve had my heart since we were kids, Tooru. And you’ll continue to have it even when we graduate and move on with our lives. Things may be changing from here on out but one thing that never will is how much I love you.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks are a deep red at Iwaizumi’s confession. He lets out a strangled noise from the back of his throat before throwing his arms around his best friend again and shouting, “Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi chuckles to himself. It feels as though a weight has been lifted off his chest - the underlying truth of his feelings for Oikawa finally come to light. 

Oikawa pulls away and pecks Iwaizumi’s lips. “I love you too, you know. I’ve always loved you. It’s always been you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa presses his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, both of them comfortable in the silence of the night. It doesn’t last long, however; Oikawa pulls back with a start. “Wait a second! Does this mean you  _ actually  _ want to marry me? For real?”

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi laughs. “Of course I want to marry you.” 

“I knew it! There’s no way you wouldn’t want to marry someone as amazing as me,” Oikawa exclaims victoriously. 

“Don’t make me take it back.” 

“You wouldn’t!” 

“I would, and you know it.” 

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi chuckles as the two begin to make their way into Oikawa’s home, hand in hand and side by side. 

Where they were, and are, always meant to be.


End file.
